


Swanjolras and the Tiny Human

by garconrouge



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Enjolras is a swan, Gen, but as swans don't have a concept of the judiciary system i couldnt find anywhere to fit that in, i dont know why i wrote this either, that's it that's the story, the 'tiny human' is a stuffed policeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconrouge/pseuds/garconrouge
Summary: Enjolras is a swan. Cosette and Valjean visit his lake.





	Swanjolras and the Tiny Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everydayatleast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayatleast/gifts).



> everydayatleast on amen, amen 5 hours ago  
> " Also, btw, I came back to this chapter because I'm still laughing about "and if Grantaire knew he was awake and not doing anything to resolve the situation he might just move into the city's lake and begin a new life as a swan." Swanjolras AU? "
> 
> Sometimes people comment things like this, and I actually do them. Here's 600 words of Enjolras being a swan.

They were standing near the edge of the water, the smaller of the two throwing great clumps of bread into the lake. Enjolras, who had previously been sitting on the small island in the middle, jumped into the water and began to swim closer towards the humans. 

He liked bread. According to Joly, the Canada goose who lived under the bridge near the big tree, bread wasn't good for them. But it tasted good, and the humans brought him lots of bread every day. It was a good change from the waterweed and algae he otherwise ate. 

"Papa, look, he's coming over!" the short human said, jumping up and down on the spot. It was holding a blue bag, which was where the bread was coming from. He swam closer and started to gobble the chunks of bread already floating in the water. 

"Now, Cosette, don't shout. You don't want to scare him away." Enjolras whooped as the tall human hit the short one's head lightly. He liked these humans. They came to his lake often, and the little one seemed to always bring bread for Enjolras. 

There were many other swans and quite a few geese who lived in this same lake. It was quite a big lake, and Enjolras liked it a lot. He wasn't sure where the others were at the moment, however. Combeferre had been sitting on the island with him, but he hadn't seen the likes of Courfeyrac, his duck friend Jehan, or Bossuet the pigeon for quite a while. He hoped to see them before it was dark again. 

He was eating the bread as the small human tossed it down to the water. Enjolras was quite happy to float around and be fed. He was startled, however, when the little human leaned too close, tripped, and almost toppled into the water.

The even smaller human that it had been holding fell from its arms, and landed with a splash next to Enjolras. He looked down at it, spinning slowly in the water. This human looked different to the others, a lot more soft and much too small. 

The small human was making noises that Enjolras identified as distress. The tiny human was floating slowly away from him, and the tall human was trying to calm the smaller one.

Enjolras honked, wanting to help. He swam after the tiny human, which had now floated quite a distance. He plucked it out of the water with his beak, shaking his head to rid it of water, and started swimming back the way he came.

There was a piece of ground next to the water that he could walk up to be where the humans were. He jumped up on to it, plodding along and around the fence until he came up to where the small human was standing. It was taller than Enjolras, but then again most humans were. He waddled towards it, and placed the tiny soft human at its feet. The human was baring its teeth, and jumping up and down. 

"Papa, the swan brought my dolly back! Look!"

"Yes, I see Cosette. How nice of him, you must remember to say thank you."

"Thank you Mr Swan," the small human said, reaching out with one arm and hitting Enjolras on the head. It didn't hurt much, but he honked at the air to tell the human to stop. It made his head bob down and he didn't like it. 

"I don't think he wants a head pat today, dear." 

Enjolras ducked under the fence, waved his wings around a bit, and jumped back into the water to scavenge more bread.


End file.
